everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Neverland
Neverland is a far away dimension from the rest of the Fairy tale world. In perspective it is far, and set apart from the rest of the Fairy Universe. Thus it's logic and laws of nature work differently then it's surrounding dimensions. Neverland can be accessed by an new portal in an old ancient location. The portal is in a large, hollow tree - said to be the colony dwelling place of ancient fairies. Since then, the tree has been turned into a shrine, to the past beauty of Neverland, before it went 'dark'. The portal itself, is within the old tree, which has been transformed to hold a fountain inside, by an ancient magician. The portal is quite old, by the time of the first destiny conflict. And it hardly ever got used. Recently, a band of adventurers used the portal, to complete their quest. The portal was named the Tree of Trances, because it leaves the travelers in a slight trance as they leave the portal on the Neverland side. Originally, it was thought this was because of a portal effect, however the cause is due to Neverland's unique and breathtaking composition, which messes with the equilibrium in the travelers ears. This is what causes the slight trance. However it is easily broken, with a few minutes of silence. Facilities Neverland is known as a beautiful realm. Filled with exotic plants, and dark forests. Neverland is one large island, surrounded by the Neverseas. The island is filled with many different biomes. From mountains, to beaches, to forests. Throughout each biome, they have one similarity, tropical wildlife. While this is slightly less noticeable during the day hours. At night, most plants glow, and shine in the dark. Even the animals throughout the land, can sometimes be viewed as having iridescent color schemes. Most plants on the island, and in the seas, are poisonous. This toxin is displayed by a liquid venom that runs through the plants. This has been known to cause some of the plants to glow, however not all. Inhabitants of Neverland, are taught while they are young to be able to identify the safe plants and the toxic plants. Some plants poisons are more toxic then others. However the more saturated the glowing color is, the less poisonous it is. The most toxic, tend to blend in with just regular plants, which makes them even more dangerous. The few who still live on Neverland, sometimes keep the less toxic plants, in their homes for decoration - as their toxins don't effect them. After living on Neverland for a while, and eating, and drinking the lands food and water, characters have been known to build up an immunity to some of the toxins in the wildlife. The only way into Neverland is through the Tree of Trances, which is located in Ever After. This is the common way for most travelers to enter the realm. There is a second way into the land, through another portal the Fall of Freedom. The Fall of Freedom, is a waterfall in the Mermaid's lagoon. It was discovered by Evanora Gothel, who entered Neverland, from Never After, where she was trapped. Hense, it's title since she was 'free' from her bonds after going through the portal. As stated, Never After is connected to Neverland, on the other side of the Fall of Freedom. Never After is a dark land, where the only light source is the moon, and stolen plants from Neverland. Within Never After, is the secret school, Never After Institute, run by Evanora's own mother Dame Gothel. Fanon Inhabitance= *Tyler Bell'' (Currently Attending Ever After High)'' *Ivy Pan'' (Currently Attending Ever After High)'' |-|Canon Inhabitance= TBD Category:Locations Category:Realms and Dimensions